Yugi's new sister
by Lara The Dark Angel
Summary: Part I. A little girl has been left in front of the Motou's house, Solomon take her in his hospitality but Yugi dislikes her. When yugi's feelings change she runs away. What's gonna happen next? R&R..Anonymous reviews are accepted.[Complete!]
1. A stranger

A/n: OK this is my first story, I hope you like it. If you don't **please** don't bury my alive!

**CHAPTER 1: A STRANGER**

**ON A STORMY NIGHT **

Solomon was closing the game shop when he heard yugi was calling him from upstairs ''grampa!'' The 5 years old boy cried, his voice was horrified of the storm outside the game shop.

''I'm coming!'' He answered to yugi.

As he locked the front door, he went back and saw his grandson yugi, he has amethyst puppy eyes, tri-colored hair, and he was in his sky blue pajamas on the stairs tears were slipped on his little cheek.

''Yugi! Were you crying? Oh, come here to your grandpa'' Yugi run as fast as he could and jumped into grandpa's arms.

''I-I'm so scared'' Yugi said with shaky voice.

''Don't be scared, it's just a storm''

''It's a thunder storm, grampa. And its scares me!'' he hugged him tightly and start crying.

''Don't cry my son, it will over soon.'' he looked up at the clock, it was 1:30 ''And it's past your bed time!''

''I can't sleep'' Solomon sighed.

'' C'mon, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, and it's gonna be the last time.''

Solomon then picked yugi up and walked to his grandson's room, put him to his bed and sat next to him.

**AFTER 15 MINUTES**

Solomon looked at yugi while he was sleeping deeply and peacefully, suddenly, he heard someone knocking at the game shop's door harshly. Then he rushed to answer the door so it will not wake yugi, if he did, he will cry and stay up all night.

When he opened the door he saw a woman, she was completely wet of the rain, seemed weak and powerless, and she was holding something was covered with piece of cloth.

* * *

I'm sure there's some mistakes in this fic. Review and tell me what you think and I'll appreciate it so much.  
By the way, the next chapter will be much longer than this one and I'll update soon...I hope(sighed). 


	2. The new guest

**Chapter 2: The new guest**

When he opened the door he saw a woman, she was completely wet of the rain, seemed weak and powerless, and she was holding something was covered with piece of cloth.

'' Oh my god, are you alright?'' He said with concerned.

The woman did not answer; she just stretched her arms weakly and gave him the thing that was covered with cloth. She stared at Solomon's eyes weakly ''P-Please… take care...of my daughter...Lara!'' she said between breathes.

Solomon took it with confuse. _Her daughter? _He thought to himself, he looked at it and felt some movement under the cloth; he took it off and gasped.

There was a little girl; she was about 5 years old. She got short dark brown hair, soft white skin. She was sleeping deeply and peacefully, but what got Solomon's attention were her clothes; it was completely torn as if an animal attacked her.

He stared at her and smiled. ''You Have a very beautiful daughter, and don't worry I'll take care of her.'' He lifted his head up and saw nothing, the woman was gone. He locked the game shop's door and sighed as he looked at Lara. ''I think you'll live with us for a while.'' He said quietly.

He walked slowly up the stairs and stopped in front of Yugi's room. He held her with one hand and opened the door with the other. He enter and saw yugi was still sleeping, he smiled at the little boy then he continued silently and leaned putting Lara on the bed next to Yugi's, he sat and took off her torn clothes. His eyes widened, her body was completely sore and injured, there were cuts and scratches all over her little body, but were not very deep.

''Oh my god! What happened to you?'' Then he saw an oval pendant around her neck, also there was a black gem in the middle. _I never saw anything like that before!_ He kept staring at it, when he grabbed it; he felt a strange dark energy surrounding his hand. He quickly dropped it as his hand paralyzed '' Okay…That's was weird'' He stood up slowly and went to Yugi's wardrobe, he picked some clothes and dressed her, and it was a light green pajamas with short sleeves. He stood up again and covered her with a blanket.

Solomon then got out of the room, and before closing the door, he held the door's handle and took a last look at Yugi and Lara before closing it._ I wonder how Yugi would react_ _to have a roommate…or…or maybe a sister!_ He thought. He saw his hand watch, it was 2:20am ''Oh god! It's too late and I had to get up early to open the shop!…I'd better get some sleep.'' He said with a yawn and headed to his room.

**In the morning**

The sun shone slightly as it crossed the window entering and lighting yugi's room. It was 9:15am when the little boy started to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly, and flipped around yawning and stretching as he saw a girl sitting on the next bed rubbing her sleepy eyes. Yugi jumped of his bed surprising as lara realized that she wasn't in her home and her mom wasn't here, but in a room she never saw and a young boy with a strange hairstyle she never knew.

''WHO ARE YOU?!'' They both said panicking.

''I asked first, and what are you doing in MY room?'' yugi started glaring at her crimson red eyes.

''Don't ask me! I don't even know how I got here.'' lara looked around the room.'' Where am I? And who changed my clothes?'' she asked looking at the pajamas with confusion.

''You stole my favorite pajamas! How DARE you?!'' yugi yelled at lara.

''DON'T YELL AT ME!!'' she yelled back at him.

Solomon got in yugi's room after hearing all the screaming. When he enters the room, he saw yugi and lara yelling at each other.

''Yugi, lara, stop it right NOW!'' he shouted at them putting both hands on his ears. Yugi and Lara stopped; yugi turned to face his grandpa and lowered his head ashamed of what he had done.

''Sorry grandpa.''

''You shouldn't treat our guest like that. Now apologize to lara.'' He demanded.

''How do you know my name?'' she asked.

''I'll answer after he apologizes.'' Yugi turned again to face lara and apologized to her.

''I'm sorry lara; please forgive me for what I've done.''

''I forgive you.'' Lara smiled at yugi's polite behavior.

''So, you wanna know how I knew your name?'' she nodded.

''My mom said she'd leave me in a save place..was she meaning this place?'' Solomon nodded.

''and she told me to take care of you while she's gone.''

''Did she tell you when she's coming back?''

''unfortunately, no, she didn't.'' her eyes widened at the thought that her mother won't come back. she walked out the room, but Solomon grabbed her hand

''no!…let me go, I have to find her!'' She screamed, fighting Solomon's grip trying to get free.

''I'm so sorry, but I can't let you go and get hurt! Lara, your mom left last night! You won't be able to follow her.'' He held lara close to him as tears filled her eyes and start crying.

''What if she…didn't…come back? what if she left me...for good!?'' lara hugged Solomon sobbing. He hugged her back. Yugi kept watching her with a sorrow look in his eyes. His eyes widen as he noticed the scars on lara's arms, suddenly; he realized why lara wanted to find her mother.

''you're afraid to loose your mother, aren't you?'' he said, getting her attention. She stopped crying and slowly nodded. Solomon put an arm on her shoulder.

''don't worry, whoever did this to you, won't hurt her.''

''how can you be so sure? She did everything to protect me, but she couldn't save me from them. They were holding her while the others tortured me.''

''who are they?'' yugi wondered.

''I can't really say, it was dark, and they tortured me 'till I fell unconscious, so, I couldn't see them. Then I end up here…I don't know what to do now.'' She looked away from them trying to hide her tears.

''enough talking, I'm sure you're starving. You just stay here and yugi will bring the breakfast to you.''

''WHAT! That's not fair, why me?'' yugi complained.

''yugi, she's our guest. Don't forget that. Understand?''

''okay…I understand.'' lara laughed slightly at him. She started to get used to them.

''and she'll sleep in your room in the next bed for a while.''

''WHAT! Why are you doing this to me grandpa!'' he gave him the puppy dog eyes.

''oh! Don't you even think about it! Now come with me. Let's get something to eat.''

They got out the room leaving lara alone. She looked around; there was nothing interesting, just two beds and a desk between them, a small wardrobe next the door, facing yugi's bed. And a small window above the desk.

''this room is so boring…hmm, let's see the rest of the house. After all, this might be my new home.'' She said smirking. She opened the door and got out. She saw a stair in front of her leading down to the living room. In addition, two doors on the right of the room, the closer one leads to the bathroom, the other leads to an empty store, and one door on the left of the room, and it's solomon's room. Then lara heard footsteps coming from downstairs and was getting close every second to her. She looked to see none other than yugi walking up the stairs holding a plate of pancakes.

''Hey. I thought you might like these pancakes, try some, it's delicious!'' he said smirking slightly, but lara didn't notice the smirk on his face, she was still surprised by his kindness.

_Is this me or yugi's being so nice all of a sudden?_ She thought as she glared at yugi that made him uncomfortable.

''what! Grandpa told me to be nicer to you. So, that's what I'm doing!'' he said nervously. ''now are you going to eat this or not?'' she looked at the pancakes and took one. He stared at her patiently as she took a bite. He burst out laughing as her eyes got wide and her face went blue.

''I hope you like salty cakes…with extra salt! Haha!'' he continued laughing until he saw lara coughing hardly, trying to spit the pancake and falling on her knees. She was breathless.

''lara? lara are you okay?'' he freaked out when he received no answer from her. He knelt beside her rubbing her back. She swallowed it and gasped for air, breathing heavily and her face started to get back to normal.

''thank god! I was really worried about you. Are you all right now?'' he asked with worried look. She gazed at yugi angrily.

''I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do this to you.'' and before he knew she grabbed his neck tightly and pushed him on the floor and tightening her fists on his neck.

''You will regret for what you have done to me!'' she said with an angry voice.

**To be continued**

A/n: I am sooo sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. I was going to update last week but my brother deleted the last page-he's driving me NUTS!-and haven't got any time to finish it, it was the worst week in my whole life –you really don't wanna know about it-… as I promised, it's longer than the first chapter. Hope you liked it.

To yugi fans: do not worry, I did not kill him, and I will never do such a thing like that! I'm a yugi fan too! So if you liked it please review and tell me what do you think. If you don't know how just click the button ((GO)) to submit your review.


	3. Running away

Hi to everyone, I am back! This chapter is my gift to the readers in New Year. Hope you like it. thanks for all the nice reviews, even if they're not that much.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh. If I did, I'll make yugi a little taller hehe!…just kidding! I like him short.

**Chapter 3: Running away**

''I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do this to you.'' and before he knew it, she grabbed his neck tightly and pushed him on the floor and tightening her fists on his neck.

''You will regret for what you have done to me!'' she said with an angry voice.

Her eyes turned pure black, and some black bangs appeared and kept strangling yugi. He tried to get free, but he was too weak to fight. Everything turned black to him; he could not breathe. Slowly, he reached lara's arm and weakly tried to talk.

''La-ra...plea-sse...sstop…it.'' by the moment, lara's pendant started glowing and lara let go yugi's neck. He coughed and gasped for air. Lara clutched her head, yelled of the major pain, and fell to her knees when the black pendant begun to consume a black aura was surrounding her. She was screaming and talking in double voice.

''No! I will not let you to take over again!'' she yelled with doubled voice. The pendant glowed brighter, her eyes turned to normal, and the bangs disappeared.

Yugi stopped coughing and sat up when he got his normal breathing. He looked around to see lara kneeling on the floor and breathing heavily. He got closer to her.

''Lara? Are you alright?'' she didn't say a word; she stood and ran to yugi's room and shut the door behind. Yugi followed her, he opened the door and saw her sitting on her bed, leaning on the wall and holding her knees close to her chest.

''I'm so sorry for what I did, it's all my fault. You have the right to be angry.'' Yugi said lowering his head.

''If you don't want me in this house, why don't you just say it!'' she shouted at him and walked out the room, down the stairs and to the front door ignoring yugi.

''Lara! Where are you going?'' he said following her. She held the doorknob and turned to face yugi.

''you won, yugi. I'm going out of here.'' She turned the doorknob, but it didn't open. She tried harder, but nothing worked.

''It won't open. Grandpa locked it before he went out.'' Yugi said.

''A locked door won't stop me.'' She ran upstairs and to yugi's room.

''lara please stop. I will not let you run away!'' he ran behind her, he entered the room and gasped. The window was open and she was standing on its edge.

''lara! Are you insane? You're gonna get hurt.''

''Don't try to stop me,'' she looked outside.

''And I'm…I'm sorry.'' She jumped out the window and fell on her feet.

''Lara!!'' yugi ran to the window and popped his head out. He saw her running far away.

''Lara, Come back! Please.'' He climbed the window and was ready to jump, although he felt someone holding him on his waist and lifting him.

''What have I told you about the window? You're gonna hurt yourself.'' Solomon said putting him down. Yugi turn to face his grandpa tears filling his amethyst eyes.

''yugi, what happen son? Is everything alright? And where's lara?'' yugi tried not to cry but couldn't help it, he hugged him and started sobbing.

''I'm sorry grandpa. It's all my fault, I couldn't stop her. She jumped and I tried to follow her and…and-''

''calm down, son and tell me what happened.'' Yugi wiped the tears and told him everything from the pancake incident to the running away. Solomon then walked to the window, looked through it, and sighed.

_She's not an ordinary child, How could she jump from this high and not get hurt. And her pendant might give her lots of troubles, but it seems that it protects her too._ Solomon sighed again._ I hope she's fine and get back here, she doesn't know the area and may get lost._ He thought.

''Grandpa?''

''what son?''

''I hope lara's okay. I'm worried about her.''

''don't worry, I know she'll be back. Trust me.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lara ran away from the last safe place she might ever have. She went to an alley and sat against the wall catching her breathes. She closed her eyes, remembering what her mother had told her before falling asleep and waking up in the motous' house.

_Flash back_

_A woman called sandra holding her child was running as fast as she could and hid behind a small ledge. She was in a dark place, nothing looks alive, dead grass, giant dead trees, and there're bones and skulls everywhere._

_Moments after she hid, three creatures appeared on top of the small ledge, they were 6 or 7 feet height, they look like felines, but they can stand on two legs. They have gray fur, black sharp claws, and two long sharp fangs_(like Diego's fangs inthe movie** Ice Age**).

_''I don't think we'll find them here.'' The creature on the right side said._

_''even if they're here, they won't survive. Specially the little girl.'' The creature on the left side said._

_''they're not going far. Sandra will show up and come to us eventually. after all, we're the ones who hurt her precious daughter, and she will not let it go 'till she gets her revenge.'' The creature in the middle said smirking._

_Sandra was hearing the whole conversation. She held her injured child closer to her chest, closed her eyes, and bit her bottom lip trying to hide her anger. A while after, the three creatures left the place, sandra quietly stood up-still holding her daughter-and looked around to make sure they're gone. She sighed in relief as her daughter started waking up._

_''mom?''_

_''how are you feeling, sweetie?''_

_''my body hurts me.''_

_''where?''_

_''my back, legs, arms, everywhere! Mom. I'm really scared!'' tears formed in her little eyes. Sandra hugged her, tears falling from the corner of her eyes and dropping on the child's cheek._

_''I couldn't save you in time. I failed in protecting my own child!'' she said to herself._

_''Mom, are you alright? Your lips are bleeding.''_

_''…I am…fine,'' she said wiping her tears and the blood from her lip then continued ''lara, listen. This place isn't safe for you, and if you stayed with me, you'll get hurt. So, I'm gonna have to leave you in a place where you can be safe and happy.''_

_''don't leave me alone, mom!'' _

_''you're not gonna be alone, trust me. Now get some sleep, you look very tired.'' _

_''O…Kay.'' Lara said with a yawn. She closed her eyes and drowned in deep sleep._

_End flash back_

Lara slowly opened her eyes and realized it was night, and she over slept the whole day. She sat up and looked around. She heard someone was running, the man stopped at the sight of her. He was tall and wearing a black suit. Lara wasn't comfortable of that man walking at her direction.

''hey little girl. Have you seen a boy running here?'' lara stood and ran away from the man.

''no, wait!'' he ran after her.

She looked back to see him following her. She got close to a crossroad, which there was a figure hiding behind the corner. When she got there, the figure grabbed and dragged her behind the corner, she fight back, but couldn't get free. The figure covered her mouth and the man that was following her didn't see a thing and kept running forward. When he was gone, the figure freed lara. She turned to see the figure, he was just a boy, a little taller than her, and he had brown hair and sky blue eyes.

''Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I didn't wanna get caught either.''

''Don't be…hey! Aren't you the boy that man was looking for?''

''Uh…yeah. I am. However, shouldn't you be at home by now? It's too late!''

''I ran away. So why that man was looking for you?''

''I ran away too. What's your name?''

''Lara. What's yours?''

''Seto. It's nice to meet you lara.''

**To be continued**

A/n: Oh yeah, it's seto kaiba! I guess you knew when I described him. Please R & R and tell me what you think about this chapter. If you have any ideas for the next chapter please tell me.One more thing, I'm thinking of a new fic and I need you to answer this little tiny question:

''what do you think of Yami yugi and Mai valentine together as a couple?'' tell me your answers in your reviews. Thanks and Happy New Year.


	4. Bad memories

Hi again, sorry for updating this chapter late. I had no idea what to write, what conversation Lara and seto will have and what's going to happen after...Sorry again I'll just shut up and leave you with chapter 4.

**Small note:** in the end of this page, I'll reply for your reviews. What does that sounds?

**Chapter 4: Bad memories**

''Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I didn't wanna get caught either.''

''Don't be…hey! Aren't you the boy that man was looking for?''

''Uh…yeah. I am. However, shouldn't you be at home by now? It's too late!''

''I ran away. So why that man was looking for you?''

''I ran away too…What's your name?''

''Lara. What's yours?''

''Seto. It's nice to meet you lara.''

''Nice to meet you too.'' And there was a silent moment between the two.

''so…why did you run away? From the way you look, your parents must be very rich.'' Lara said. A sad look appeared in seto's eyes before he look away.

''did I say anything wrong?''

''My parents died in a long time, gozaburo kaiba adopted me and my little brother, mokie, and _he's_ the rich person. He is so cruel to us, he doesn't let me see my brother, and he makes me study and learn almost all the day about his stupid company!'' he said in an angry tone. He sat on the ground leaning on the wall and holding his knees tight. Lara sat on the opposite side of the alley.

''Sorry for asking that silly question.'' She stopped for a while. ''I'm not sure if I know how you feel, but I've been through almost the same.'' seto lifted his head as she continued. ''I never knew my father; my mother told me that he died before I was born. Few days ago, some people took me away from her. I don't remember all the details, but I end up in a strangers' house. My roommate isn't nice to me, he's in my age and his 'joke' almost kill me!'' seto chuckled slightly.

''It wasn't funny!''

''I'm sure he didn't mean to, maybe he was just…jealous!''

''jealous?''

''yes, jealous. You see, when mokuba was born he was getting all the attention. He was a little baby and couldn't take care of himself so my parents were always with him. They fed him, dressed him, gave him baths and stayed with him 'till he fell asleep. I felt so abandoned and hated him back then, but after I got to know him, I started to accept him. Now I love him and won't let anything happened to him.''

''you're saying that in time he would accept me?''

''Yes.'' Lara thought for a moment.

''I don't think so, he hates me!''

''you live in his room, right?''

''right.''

''and his family was very nice to you.''

''Yeah.''

''And he was forced to be nice to you.''

''okay! I get it! I guess he does feel threatened by Me.'' Lara yelled. ''Your brother's name is mokuba, right?'' she said trying to change the subject, and she did.

''Yeah…you got confused when I called him mokie.'' Seto said smiling slightly. Lara just nodded.

''I'm the only one who calls him that.'' His smile grew wider as thought about his little brother and didn't notice her standing and sitting beside him.

''Your brother really means a lot to you.''

''He does…oh god, I can't believe I left him alone with that greedy man.''

''So you should get back home.''

''The guards will kill me if they saw me, and Mr. Kaiba will punish me even more.''

Lara kept glancing at his saddened and horrified face. She could only imagine what his adoptive father had done to make seto fear him so much to keep him away from his little brother.

Seto thought about how Mr. Kaiba will do to him if he finds him. He closed his eyes tightly and his hands clutched to his head trying desperately to get that memory out of his head.

**Flash back**

It was Saturday morning; seto was sleeping peacefully in his warm and soft bed in Mr. Kaiba's huge house. He had moved in a week ago and he's already being forced to learn about the company almost ten hours everyday, although he's been given one day in the week to rest, which was on Saturdays, it was also the only day he gets to see mokuba.

A figure opened the door to seto's room; He walked slowly to the bedside and glanced at the sleeping boy. The small figure took a few steps backwards, he ran as fast as he could, he jumped on seto and landed on his stomach. Seto jumped from the great pain in his stomach, he looked to see his little brother sitting in front of him and staring with a big smile in his face.

''Good morning! Big brother. You're late.'' Mokuba said hugging his brother, who's still groaning from the pain.

''Morning, mokie. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your room?''

''I missed you, big brother. And you didn't come to my room so I came instead. Did you miss me?'' seto smiled and ruffled mokuba's messy hair.

''Of course, I did. I haven't seen you in a week! Now, what do you want to do today?'' and before he could answer they heard someone knocking the door and entering the room, it was one of the employees.

''The breakfast is ready, sir.''

''Okay.'' And with that, the employee left the room.

''I hate when they call me 'sir' they make me sound old.'' Mokuba said.

''Me too. So breakfast first, then we'll do whatever you want''

''Yay!'' mokuba jump off the bed full of energy and ran to the door. ''I'll race you to downstairs, and the last one will lose!'' he yelled running out of seto's room. Seto laughed and followed him, this was the only day he can see his brother in the week and he'll spent every moment of it with him.

…After half an hour…

They have finished the breakfast and they're sitting in the living room, completely bored.

''What do we do, seto? I'm bored.'' Mokuba sat upside down on the couch next to seto, his legs were up, the head was down, the hair was hanging, and it touched the floor.

''I don't know. The guards won't let us out of the house. And there's nothing to do in here.'' They sat in silent until an idea popped in mokuba's head.

''Hey! I know what to do!'' he stood up, he felt dizzy for a while, when he recovered, he held seto's arm and started dragging him.

''Where are we going, mokie?''

''We're gonna play duel monsters!''

''I never thought you know how to play it.''

''Well…I know the rules, but I don't know the strategies.''

''Then I'll teach you.''

…Meanwhile gozaburo kaiba was having a meeting with the big 5…

''What are going to do with seto, Mr. Kaiba? He doesn't listen and always fell asleep in his classes.'' One of the big 5 said.

''Don't worry, I'll deal with him. Soon, he will be the perfect heir for the company.'' Gozaburo laughed evilly, the big 5 followed him in the laughter.

…an hour later…

The two brothers were in seto's room playing duel monsters, and mokuba lost the duel against his brother for the fifth time in a row.

''I lost. AGAIN!'' he whined.

''Come on, mokie. At least, you lasted more than the duels before, that means you're getting better every duel.''

''Really?'' mokuba stopped crying and looked, tears in his eyes, at seto as he smiled at him and nodded.

''Let's play again, then. And I'll beat you this time.''

In the middle of the sixth duel, an employee entered the room and grabbed seto's arm tightly. Seto whined in pain as the man started dragging him through the hallway.

''Why are taking my brother?!'' mokuba cried, while seto was trying to fight against the man's grip.

''He's late to his class.'' The man answered, still dragging him.

''What?''

''Seto doesn't have any classes today; it's the only free day in the week.'' Mokuba stood in front of the employee as he stopped, and leaned so he was face to face to mokuba.

''Well, your brother was lazy in his classes so Mr. Kaiba canceled the free day to keep up with his lessons.'' Both seto and mokuba looked shock, the only day they can see each other had been canceled.

''NO! I won't let this happen. I won't let you take me away from my little brother.''

Seto's shocked look turned into a look full of anger, he kicked the man's leg. The man let out a yell as his grip on seto's arm loosened. Seto ran away from the employee's grip, he held mokuba's hand and both started running. The man didn't follow them; instead, he took out a cell phone and called someone. A few moments after, he returned the phone back to his pocket and grinned evilly at the direction they went.

''You can't run away from here.'' He said then walked away.

…20 minutes later-with seto and mokuba…

They ran and climbed a tree outside the house. Moments after, a few men came out looking for them, seto and mokuba watched silently as they split to find them. When they were out of sight, seto sighed in relieve and looked at his brother.

''What are we gonna do, seto?''

''I'll find a way to get both of us out of here.''

''Okay, big brother.'' Mokuba said as he lowered his head in disappointment.

''What's wrong, mokie?'' he didn't answer. Seto put a hand on mokuba's shoulder and caught his attention.

''You can tell me, mokie. What's wrong?''

''Where are we gonna go after, seto. We just found a home, I don't wanna go back to the orphanage!'' he cried and held seto tight; seto held him back and thought about what mokuba said. He was right; they don't have a place to go to if they ran away from here. He has two choices now: 1) go back to home and be punished for what he did. Or 2) go on with the plan and ran and loose their home forever. He broke the hug and climbed down the tree, mokuba followed him confused.

''Where are we going?'' he asked.

''We're going back.'' Mokuba got more confused. ''I can't let you suffer anymore; we both need a home, so we'll stick to this one.'' He smiled then held seto's hand as they walked back. Two employees saw them and ran to them.

''Where do you two think you're going?''

''We won't run away. We're heading back.'' One of the employees grinned at seto. He grabbed his arm and lifted him roughly, seto tried not to let them see him in pain; he shut his eyes tightly stopping the tears from getting out. Mokuba ran to his brother, but the other employee grabbed him and dragged him into the house.

''Seto!!''

''Mokuba! Leave him alone, you bastard!'' but too late, mokuba was out of sight. The man who held seto started dragging him somewhere far than home.

''Where are you taking me?'' seto demanded. The employee, Arnold, kept dragging him into an underground basement. It was an empty, wet, and dark place. Arnold walked down the stairs followed by seto. There was a cell at the corner with a thick wooden door, he threw seto inside the cell, and stood in the doorway, seto fell on the hard floor.

''I'll leave you here to think of what you did.'' Arnold said to seto who weakly stood and pushed himself against Arnold to knock him and ran out. Unfortunately, he was small and weak comparing to Arnold, he's larger and stronger, he pushed seto to the floor again, he was lying on the stomach when he held seto's right arm and put it on his back.

''One move and I'll break your arm. You better be nice to me, and do whatever your father say if you want to be in one piece when you get out of here.''

''Never! And he's NOT my father!'' seto growled.

''Well then, I warned you.'' Without any hesitate, Arnold broke his arm. Seto yelled out in pain, he clutched to his broken arm, tears slowly slipped down his cheek, but didn't cry. Arnold stared at the sobbing kid with a big satisfied grin; he walked out the cell and locked it behind him. Seto glanced at the door for a while; he could hear Arnold's steps. When there was no one near, he crawled to the closest wall and leaned against it. He held his right arm tight and broke in tears, not because of his broken arm, but because he failed, failed horribly. He promised mokuba at the orphanage that he'd stay with him no matter what happen, but he couldn't keep that promise. He whipped his tears, it wasn't a good time to cry, he had to find a way to ran away from this cell. He looked all around him but couldn't find a way to get out, just a high little window, however he can't climb 'cause of his broken arm.

(8:34 pm) It has been almost 9 hours since seto was thrown into the cell. Seto was too close to get to the window before he fell on his back on the cold floor, at night, the cell's temperature gets low, and sometimes below zero. Seto was breathing heavily and slowly, he lied against the cold wall and closed his eyes slowly hoping he would wakeup in the morning, and not to die asleep.

…two weeks after…

Seto was sitting in his desk, a book in his hand, studying. His teacher was reading and taking a quick glance at seto once in a while. Seto sighed in complete boredom, he lifted his right sleeve, there was a bandage wrapped around his arm, he remembered the day Arnold broke his arm and left him in that freezing cell.

''I'll go for a while, don't go anywhere until I get back.'' The teacher said and went out. Seto noticed an open window and remembered that cold night at the cell, he unconsciously jumped off the window and ran out of the house.

The teacher got back and gasped when he realized that seto was gone. The guards look all over for him, but never found a track leads to him.

**End flash back**

''Then I found you running away from Arnold.''

''Wow, you've been through a lot lately. That man who followed me was Arnold?'' seto nodded.

''I don't know why exactly I ran away.''

''How's your arm now?''

''It's almost healed. Thanks for asking. What are we going to do now?''

''First, you have to go back, for your brother.''

''I'll go back, if you promised me you'd go back too.''

''I promise. Apparently, they're the only family that could give a home.'' Seto stood up in front of Lara and stretched his hand for her. Lara looked at him, he was smiling at her, she smiled back and gladly took his hand, seto helped her up. Once they're up they heard some voices, they looked around to see three small puppies behind a corner.

''Hey, look how adorable they are!'' Lara took two steps then the puppies barked louder, seto stopped her.

''Don't get closer. Their mother must be close, she'll get aggressive and attack us.'' He demanded.

''Okay, let's go now before she-'' she turned around and saw a bigger dog behind seto.

''Seto! Run!'' she yelled and they both ran. The bigger dog growled and ran after them; she bit Lara's left leg as she fell down. The dog sank her teeth deeper in her skin which made Lara scream of the great pain, she tried to kick the dog, but it made her leg even worse. Seto saw her and gasped, the dog was attacking her, and blood stained the dog's face and the ground.

''Lara!'' he quickly took some stones from the ground and threw it at the dog, the last stone hit the dog's eye. The dog yelped as she let out Lara's leg and ran back to her puppies. Seto ran to Lara and looked at her leg, he saw a piece of cloth next to him, he took it and wrapped it around her leg.

''You okay?'' he asked concerned.

''Yeah, I think so. Thanks.'' Seto helped her stand up and walked out of the dark alley.

''I can go on from here.'' He let her as she leaned on the wall, she couldn't stand on her injured leg.

''You're sure? I can help you to your home.''

''I'm sure. You just go back to your home and your brother.'' He looked at her for a while then turned around.

''Bye and good luck.'' He walked away when she called him back.

''Wait!''

''What's wrong?'' she stayed silent before answering.

''Will we ever meet again?'' she walked close to him.

''I don't know. I hope so.'' He said smiling at her. Lara smiled back and hugged him.

''Thank you for everything.'' His smile grew wider as he hugged her back.

''No, thank _you_. You really listened to my problems and didn't judge me.''

''You're welcome.''

They broke the embrace, said good bye to each other and both went to their way back home. The motous' house came into sight as Lara continued walking. She stopped in front of the front door; she sighed and pressed the bell's button.

…**TBC…**

What do you think? Good? Bad? I can take it. Anyways, school is gonna start soon and I might take a long time to update the next chapter, maybe two or three months. Now with the replies:

**Journey Maker:** thanks for the nice reviews. Actually, Lara and sandra aren't really humans, it all will get clear in another fic and it's gonna be the sequel to this story, and I don't think so, seto and lara are too young, maybe in another fic. And thanks for answering my question, I haven't found any fics about them either, I might just write a humor fic about the three yamis, they're funny together.

**Ravens secret stalker:** I did forget capitalization; I'll try not to in next chapters. Thanks for reviewing.

**16forever:** Keeping readers interesting is what I do best!...I think. Soon, things are gonna get more interesting in the next chapters.


	5. A normal day

Hi everybody. It has been…4 months! I'm so sorry for the late update. The school gives me a LOT of home works and projects, but this day means so much to me. You'll know at the end of this chapter.

**Important:** I think most of you read the replies in the last chapter, and I think you got a little confused when I said Lara and her mother _aren't exactly humans_. It's true but I can't explain, however, everything will get clear maybe in two sequels (HeHe. Pretty long, isn't it?). You should see that coming, don't you remember the weird things that happened in the second chapter, Lara's pendant and what happened when Solomon touched it, also what it did after something took control of Lara, and when she jumped of the window and didn't get hurt. Well, I'm gonna shut up and let you read chapter 5.

**Note:** I might end this story after 2 chapters, but don't worry, 'cause when I update chapter 7 I'll update the first chapter of the sequel (and I keep my promises.) In the sequel things will get more interesting, Lara and Seto Kaiba will meet again, Lara and Yugi will have some problems and the others will do their best to work it out, specially Ryou and Yami.

**Chapter 5:**** A normal day**

''You should go to sleep, my son. I'll be waiting here.'' Solomon said with concern to his grandson, its 3:40 a.m and he haven't slept since Lara ran away, he blamed himself for what happened. Solomon sighed, he was sitting on the sofa in the living room, he looked to his right where Yugi is sitting, his eyes were half-open and he was leaning his head on his hand.

''No, I won't sleep 'till Lara's back.'' Solomon stood up and walked in Yugi's direction; he placed his hands on his shoulders and looked directly in his eyes.

''She'll be back, Yugi. I know it, but please don't be hard on yourself!''

Yugi was about to answer him when the doorbell rang, his eyes widened at the sound of it. His heartbeat quickened thinking that he'll see Lara behind the door, he jumped of the chair and ran towards the door. Yugi turned the doorknob and opened it. He saw Lara standing in front of him, a wide smile of joy grew in his face, however, his smile soon faded and was replaced with a horrified expression when she collapsed on the floor of the game shop, and then he saw Lara's leg. There was a piece of cloth tied to it and it was soaked with blood, but the most horrifying thing was the pool of blood in the doorway. Yugi knelt next to the unconscious girl and desperately started shaking her, he couldn't speak, his eyes were filled with tears and it kept stinging him, but he didn't care, all he wanted that moment was to wake Lara up and make sure she's fine.

''Yugi, who is at the—'' Solomon entered and gasped at the sight. Yugi looked at him with tearful eyes, he knelt beside Lara and placed two fingers on her neck, her pulse was faint, he could barely feel it.

''Stay with her, Yugi. I'll call the ambulance.'' He ran to the phone in the living room and dialed the number.

''911, how may I help you?'' the voice said.

''My... granddaughter is unconscious, she has lost lots of blood. Please come!''

''Calm down, sir. The ambulance is on their way now. Just try to stop the bleeding as long as you can.''

Solomon ended the call and went back to Yugi and Lara with an old shirt in his hand, he untied the soaked piece of cloth and tied the shirt around the wound to prevent it from bleeding.

Soon the paramedic arrived, they took the three of them to the hospital. They took Lara into the emergency room and let the Motous wait outside.

...15 minutes later...

Solomon motou sat in the corridor of the hospital with his grandson on his lap, Yugi stayed silent all the way to the hospital, the images of Lara lying on the game shop's floor and bleeding didn't leave his mind. He regretted about what he had done, they had just met and he already annoyed her and made her run away. Now she's in the hospital and might be dying! And all happened because of him.

Yugi looked up at his grandpa with tearful, wide tired eyes and finally spoke up.

''Grandpa, is Lara going to be okay?'' his tears slid down his cheeks. ''I made her run away and now she's hurt. What if...something happened to her? It's gonna be my fault!'' he cried quietly, Solomon smiled sadly and held his grandson close.

''Don't be worry, my son. Lara is a taught girl, she will be fine.'' A doctor came out of a room next to where they sit. Solomon put Yugi down and stood up to face him, Dr. John smiled at him which made Solomon sigh in relieve.

''She's sleeping now, she had lost a lot of blood, but luckily for her, she came in time.'' He looked down at Yugi with a smile. ''Your sister is a very lucky girl, kid.'' Yugi's heart bumped when he called Lara his 'sister', he clutched to his stomach as a pain hit it. He always dreams of having a brother or a sister, could Lara make his dream come true or could he mess it up and lose that chance forever?!

''Can we see her now?'' Yugi asked gently.

''You can, but make it quick, she needs to get some rest.''

''For how long she needs to stay, doctor?'' Solomon asked.

''You'll be able to take her home after a couple of days, or until I see some process in her condition.'' Then Dr. John walked away.

Yugi stood in front of Lara's room and grabbed the handle, he looked at his grandpa who nodded smiling at him, Yugi nodded back and slowly turned it and opened the door. He entered first and there she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a white room like any other hospital room, a bed in the middle and three chairs next to it. Yugi took a step closer to the bed and stood aside staring at Lara's pale face, she lay lifeless on the bed, a white blanket covered half her body. In her left arm, there was a needle connected to a blood bag to regain what she had lost. His eyes filled with tears as he held her hand tight with both his.

''I'm so sorry, Lara. I will never do anything that may hurt you ever again. Please wake up!'' He couldn't see clearly because of all the tears that filled his eyes. He stared at her eyes hoping that she might open them any second.

Solomon watched from a distance, Yugi seemed to be so frustrated, he never realized how much Lara affected him. He kept thinking about how Yugi reacted when the doctor called her his sister.

_'I think I have a way to make that happen'_ Solomon thought, his train of thoughts were cut when he saw Yugi sitting on a chair beside the bed and leaning his head over Lara's hand. He walked closer and realized that Yugi was sleeping. Solomon smiled slightly and focused his gaze on Lara, he felt guilty for breaking his promise to Lara's mother, it had been almost one day and he couldn't keep ONE simple promise.

Solomon put a hand on Yugi's shoulder and shook him gently, Yugi woke up and looked at him with sleepy eyes.

''We got to go home, Yugi.''

''But,'' Yugi turned to take a glance at Lara and turned back. ''What about Lara?''

''She'll be fine, but you have to get some sleep too if you want me to bring you here with me tomorrow, okay?'' Yugi stayed silent for a while before nodding. Solomon smiled and carried him, Yugi wrapped his tiny around his grandpa's neck and continued in his sleep. Solomon's smile grew wider but that smile soon faded when he glanced at Lara's condition, he leaned his body and kissed her forehead.

''Hang in there, Lara. You'll be home soon.'' He whispered to her, he stood straight and walked through the door and out of the hospital.

…**In the next morning…**

''Come on, grandpa! We'll be late!'' The hyper Yugi yelled from downstairs, he's been acting like this since that phone call his grandpa had.

**Flash back**

Yugi walked downstairs to the living room where he heard his grandpa talking on the phone.

Solomon: How's Lara today, doctor?

Dr. John: Don't worry, Mr. Motou. She is perfectly fine, she woke up moments ago and she has been asking about you.

Solomon: That's…great! Just one question, how long she should stay in the hospital?

Dr. John: Well…if she stayed in her perfect condition, she may be able to go home tonight.

Solomon: Thank you, doctor, thank you so much. I'll be in the hospital in 10 minutes.

By that, he hung up the phone.

''Grandpa, what's going on?'' Yugi asked rubbing his eyes.

''I got good news, Yugi. I have just talked to Lara's doctor.''

''Is it about her? Did she wake up?!'' He asked exciting about the news.

''Yes, she had woken up moments ago, and we're going to see her now.''

''Really!'' Solomon nodded. ''Yay!!''

**End flash back**

Solomon and Yugi were at the hospital entrance, they got in and were in front of Lara's room when Yugi stopped.

''What's wrong, Yugi?'' Yugi turned to face his grandpa with a worried look in his eyes.

''I was wondering, do you think Lara will forgive me?''

''What are you saying? Of course she will forgive you!''

''I'm not sure, after all I did to her, I don't think she'll ever gonna forgive me.'' Solomon placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

''Do not worry, my son. Lara knows that you care about her. Eventually, she will forgive you. Now are you going inside or not?''

Yugi nodded smiling before entering Lara's room.

**Yugi's P.O.V**

I opened the door and popped my head inside the room, I saw a nurse next to the bed talking to Lara, they didn't notice me until grandpa entered behind me.

''Hello, you must be Lara's family.''

''Uh…yeah we are.''

''You got a strong little girl over here, she'll be released tonight. I better take the results to the doctor.'' The nurse left the room leaving me and grandpa with Lara.

''Hi.'' Lara said politely.

''Hi. How are you, Lara?''

''I'm fine, Mr. Motou.''

''You're gonna live with us for a long time so you should call me grandpa.'' He said with a big smile. Grandpa walked closer to Lara and held her.

''We were so worried about you.'' Lara looked a bit uncomfortable to me, but she hugged him back.

''I think Yugi has something to say to you.'' It felt weird now that they both are staring at me, I hesitated before talking.

''I…I'm sorry for what I did, I've made a big mistake and I'll never do it again. Will you forgive me, Lara?'' I kept my head down, I didn't want to see how she is going to react.

''Yugi.'' I lifted my head and gazed at her, she didn't look mad or angry, on the contrary, I think she smiled slightly. ''Could you come here next to me?'' I didn't understand what she meant by her question, but I obeyed and stood in front of her beside the bed. She stared at me for a moment, then she pulled me into a hug. I was stunned, I never imagined she would hug me! After all I did to her, I thought she wouldn't even look at me.

''It's okay, Yugi. You don't have to apologize.'' She whispered in my ear and for somehow, her words comforted me, I hugged her back and rested my chin on her shoulder.

''So what changed your mind and made you come back? Not that I don't want to.'' We split then she looked at me in the eye with a smile.

''I thought about what happened yesterday morning and…I had no excuse to act that way, I'm sorry.'' My stomach grumbled loudly and my face turned to red, Lara chuckled. ''Hungry?''

''I was excited to come here, and forgot about breakfast.'' Lara's stomach grumbled as well, so it was her turn to blush and my turn to chuckle.

''I guess you both haven't eaten anything for breakfast. How about we all go to the hospital cafeteria.''

''Yay!'' Grandpa then pressed a button near the bed, minutes after the nurse came.

''Need anything Mr. Motou?''

''Yes, I wanted to know if Lara could leave the room and come with us to the cafeteria.''

''You can, but make sure she takes with her the carrier of the blood bag.''(I don't know what its called but this is the best name that came in my mind)

''Okay, thank you.'' The nurse smiled then left the room.

''Lets go kids.''

…**30 minutes after…**

''That ice cream was delicious!'' Lara squeezed.

''I still can't believe you've never tasted an ice cream before.'' I said as we entered the room, Lara climbed her bed and covered herself with the blanket.

''What do you want to do now, Yugi?'' I thought about it for a minute then I found the perfect answer.

''Duel monsters.'' Lara looked confused so I tried to explain to her, I took out my deck from my pocket and told her the rules and how to summon a monster card and how to use trap and magic cards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been 4 hours since I teached her the game, and she had memorized every rule, I cut my deck into half and we played a few duels, maybe 6 duels and I won in every one of them.

''I won, again.'' I was getting a little bit bored and sleepy, I was laying in front of Lara on her bed, I closed my eyes for a minute but I haven't thought I'm going to fall asleep so fast.

**Normal P.O.V**

''I'm getting bored, what about you, Yugi?...Yugi?'' Lara needed to take a closer look on Yugi to figure out he was sleeping deeply, she smiled and laid next to him as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep too.

''Yugi, Lara.'' Solomon called for them as he and Dr. John got inside the room and saw them sleeping peacefully, they smiled at the cute scene.

''Could you help me on carrying them to the car?''

''Sure.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi opened his eyes to see himself in his bed and Lara sleeping on the other one, he sat next to the sleeping girl and shook her slightly. Lara turned rubbing her eyes and looked at him.

''Am I still in the hospital?'' She asked looking around with blurry eyes.

''No, you're in my room.''

There was a sound of footsteps getting closer, then Solomon came into the room.

''I see you woke up already. Come on, the breakfast is getting cold.''

''What! But we fell asleep in the evening. Did we slept the whole evening and night?!''

''You both were pretty tired. Besides, kids need a lot of rest. Now if you eat your breakfast, I'll take you to the park as long as you want.''

''Really!!''

''What park?''

''It's the largest park in Japan, and it's near the house! Thank you grandpa!'' Yugi jumped on his grandpa and held him tight. Lara watched them, watched how happy Yugi was and how kind his grandpa was to him, that made her think about her mother, she missed her since the first moment they were separated, but she had to be strong for her as she promised.

''Come on, Lara. Aren't you hungry?'' Lara hid her feelings and tried not to show them, she smiled at him.

''I'm starving, let's go.'' She got up and walked with Yugi to the kitchen and ate their breakfast which was egg and toast.

…**At the park…**

''Here we are,'' Solomon announced. ''This is Domino Park.''

''Wow! It IS a big park.'' Lara said admiring the park. It was a large place with green grass, full of trees and bushes, and a small lake with little birds swimming on it.

''I didn't know you have a granddaughter, Solomon.'' A figure said stepping closer to them, they turned around to see a middle-aged man, he had a white long hair and dark eyes, he was wearing a white shirt and a pair of jeans. There was a kid clutched to the figure's leg, he was as height as Yugi, he had a short white hair, just like the figure and chocolate brown eyes.

''Hey, Edward! I see you brought you son, Ryou, to this park too.'' Solomon said to Edward. Ryou let go his father's leg and walked towards Yugi and Lara and smiled at them.

''Hi Yugi.'' He said them turned to Lara. ''We never met, I'm Ryou.''

''And I'm Lara.'' She looked at the two boys. ''So you know each other?''

''Yeah, his father used to take him to grandpa's shop to buy some new cards.''

''What about you, are you his sister or something?''

''No, we just live together.''

''Uh-huh…So have you ever been in this park before?''

''No.''

''Come on then, there's something I want to show you.'' The three of them ran into the park. Solomon and Edward watched them disappearing between the families in the park.

''She's fitting in fast for a girl her mother had just left her.'' They started walking towards the park. ''So what are you going to do with her?''

''I'm thinking of adopting her, do you know anyone that may help?''

''Actually I do, he's a friend of mine and rules an adoption company, he'll be glad to help.''

''Thank you, Edward. I owe you one.''

''You can give me packs of new cards for free.'' Solomon chuckled.

''Okay…Deal.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryou ran fast between the bushes, Yugi and Lara were running behind him and could barely catch up with him.

''Ryou!...Where are we going?'' Yugi shouted from behind.

''You'll see!'' Ryou shouted back. Moments after, he disappeared from their sight.

''Yugi, where is he?'' Lara asked, they kept running until they found an empty place, Ryou was sitting in front of them. It was a green ground surrounded by trees and no body has ever noticed it.

''What do you think of my secret place?'' They wandered around, jaws were dropped in awe.

''Wow! When did you find this place?''

''Last week. Like it?''

''I love it!'' They both said in the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Do you know where the kids are?'' Solomon wondered. It's almost sunset and he hasn't seen them all day.

''I think I have an idea. Last week, Ryou found a secret playground, he must've taken Yugi and Lara there. Follow me.''

Edward took Solomon to the secret place. As they got closer, they heard them talking and laughing, and when they got there, they saw the three kids playing and were covered with mud.

''Hi, grandpa!'' Solomon smiled, it was the first time Lara had ever called him 'Grandpa', he was glad that Lara started to feel comfortable between them.

''It's getting late, kids. We have to go home.''

''What!''

''No!''

''Can we stay a little bit longer? PLEASE!''

''I'm afraid I can't. Let's go, Ryou.''

''Ok.'' Ryou said frustrated. ''Good bye, Yugi. Good bye, Lara, it was nice to meet you.''

''Bye, Ryou.'' Both Yugi and Lara waved at him as he walked away with his father.

''Let's go home too. You both need a shower.'' They looked at each other and laughed.

''Yeah we do look bad.'' Lara held some mud in her tiny hands.

''Then it's alright if I make it worse.'' She smirked, and whipped the mud on Yugi's face.

''Hey!'' He took some mud and did the same to her, they kept playing until Solomon carried them in his arms, one in each.

…**Few hours later…**

Everyone went to sleep long time ago, but a voice made Yugi wake up. He opened his eyes and looked around the room, he recognized the voice as Lara's, she was…crying!

''Lara, are you OK, what's wrong?'' he heard her sniff and tried to whip her tears.

''N-Nothing.'' Yugi got up from his bed and sat on her's, he placed a hand over her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

''Hey, it's OK to cry. Maybe I can help you if you tell me.'' Lara looked at him with her eyes full of tears, she couldn't keep it any longer, she held him tight as she cried on his shoulder.

''I really miss her, Yugi. I miss her so much.'' Yugi knew exactly who's she talking about, he held her back and gently rubbed her back.

''I know how you feel, Lara…At least, she's alive and…'' He couldn't finish, he felt he was choking, and his throat was burning. Lara noticed that he was tightening his grasp on her and started shaking and mumbling things she didn't understood.

''Yugi?'' Lara asked getting concerned, she never saw him acting this weird before.

''He killed her.'' He whispered in an angry tone.

''What?''

''He killed my mother!'' He broke the embrace and looked down, trying to hide his tears. Lara put her hands on Yugi's shoulders and looked at him with eyes full of concern.

''Who, Yugi? You can tell me.'' Yugi looked up at her as more tears slid down his cheeks.

''My…My father.''

…**To Be Continued…**

I want my birthday presents to be a lot of reviews. Yes! Today is my birthday! It's silly I know, but if you're one year younger than all of your classmates and friends, you would understand me. Now with the replies:

**Journey Maker:** Thank you for your review, and Lara and Seto WILL meet again in the sequel of this fic, but I still don't know if the pairing is between the two of them, or between Lara and Yami, or between the three of them!(hehehe, I get a little dirty sometimes.)

**Tomboy 601:** I agree with you about Gozaburo, and thanks for the review. Lara will runaway again for a long and I mean ALONG time in the sequel…well between this fic and the sequel.

**Ravens secret stalker:** I explained what I said about Lara's real identity; it was a mistake to write it in the first place. Anyways, thank you for the review, and I wish you'll keep reviewing in the sequel too.

Thank you all for reviewing, I really appreciate it. I hope you all keep reading this fic and the sequel and reviewing faithfully.


	6. Yugi's past

OK. This is chapter 6, it's shorter than the last chapter, but I'll update chapter 7 (the last chap) in two weeks with the first chapter of the sequel which's called **The return of a motou**.

**Ravens secret stalker:** Thanks for your review, I thought nobody will review the last chapter. I still can't believe you're the only one who did, thank you again.

**Note:** In the sequel there're something I need from all the readers to tell me if I should go with LaraxYami or LaraxSeto, 'cause each pair need different plots, please tell me in your reviews.

**Chapter 6: **Yugi's past

**Flash back**

''Yugi, wake up darling.'' Yugi's mother gently shook him. He stirred and half-opened his eyes looking in his mother's direction, his vision was blurry for a second before recognizing the person in front of him.

''Mommy?'' The four year-old child asked. Sheryl smiled slightly at her son as she sat him on the bed.

''We have to go now before your father comes back.'' She glanced at the clock next to Yugi's bed, it was 1:32 am, he usually comes back at two; so they have less than half an hour to run from the home.

''Mommy, am I a bad boy?''

''No, you're not a bad boy at all. Why would you say something like that?''

''So why daddy was so mean to me yestewday? My body stiw huwts.'' Yugi lowered his head and held his arms as he talked. Sheryl's eyes softened at the little boy, the cuts and bruises on his arms were obvious (**a/n: **he was wearing short sleeves PJs) but weren't as bad as the wounds on his back. His father came to home drunk last night and beat Yugi with the empty can until it shattered on Yugi's body leaving those cuts, she tried to stop him but he was much stronger than her. The memory brought tears to her eyes, every night he comes back drunk and beat up Yugi or her, if she called the cops, he be in jail for several months and then he'll be released and go after her, also he already threatened her not to call them, so the only solution was to run away with Yugi. The problem was where.

Then it finally hit her, her husband doesn't know where her father live, maybe they can stay there for a while 'till they find a safer place.

She felt a sudden pain in her chest as she heard Yugi sobbing; she reached her and hugged him slightly not wanting to make the cuts and wounds worse.

''Don't worry, Yugi. Everything will be fine, I promise.'' She gazed at the alarm to see it was 1:44 am already. ''We got to go now, ready?'' He looked up at her with a weak smile and nodded. Sheryl stood up and took Yugi's hand and got out of Yugi's room to the front door where she put their bags. She was about to open the door when she heard someone behind them.

''Going somewhere?'' She turned around and was surprised to see her husband right in front of her. He looked at the bags then focused his eyes on her's. ''I've spent all my money and my life for you and this little brat, and when I lose my job you wanna run away and leave me just like that.''

''If you weren't drinking, you would still have your job and we would stay here!'' She shouted.

''DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU BITCH!!'' He walked towards her; he was going to slap her when Yugi stepped in front of him and stopping him in his track.

''Don't huwt mommy.''

''YUGI! Stay away from him!'' But it was too late. He grabbed his sore arm and lifted him to his level. Yugi whined as he tightened his grip.

''You're a brave kid, little brat. You wanna die young, you got it.'' He grinned before throwing him with all his strength to the wall and knocking him out. Sheryl gasped and ran to her unconscious child; she glared at her as he walked closer to them.

''But before that we still have some unfinished business.'' He smirked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yugi opened his eyes slowly, he felt a sharp pain in his arm as he tried to get up. It took him seconds to remember what happened, his eyes widened and looked around the hall but there is no sense of his mother. He can't think of what his father might do to her, then he found the kitchen's door wide open. He walked to the kitchen, afraid of what he might find, he stopped at the door and gasped, she was on the ground, laying against the wall with a large knife inside her chest and the blood stained her shirt completely.

''MOMMY!'' He knelt beside her and shook her until she started moving, she breathed heavily as she opened her eyes.

''Yugi…listen…to me. Go get…the phone and call…your grandpa.''

''I don't wanna leave you, mommy.''

''Please Yugi…I'll be fine. Grandpa…will get…help. Please go.'' He nodded and went to the phone in the living room and dialed his grandpa's number, seconds later he answered.

Solomon: Hello, Kame game shop.

Yugi: Gwampa…

Solomon: Oh hi my little Yugi, how are you?

Yugi: ( starts sobbing ) hewp us, gwampa…Mommy's…dying!

Solomon: WHAT!! I'm coming just stay with your mom 'til I come, okay?

Yugi: ( still sobbing ) o-okay.

Then Yugi ended the call. He walked back to his mother and held her tight, not caring if he got stained with blood or not, she held him back and waited for her father to get the help.

Twenty minutes later, Solomon came with the ambulance and they took her to the hospital, but they were late, she died before they arrive. Yugi cried and kept holding to her until Solomon took him away, he didn't say a word for over a month and refused to out of the shop, his smile disappeared and lost interest on everything.

**End flash back**

''Sorry.''

''No, it's okay.''

''At least you still have your grandpa, my father died and my mother left me here, I have no one.'' Lara clutched to the sheet that was covering her to the waist, she tried to stop the tears from forming. Yugi-who was sitting next to her-put a hand on her's.

''That's not true, you got me and grandpa.'' She didn't answer. ''Lara, do you know when was the first time I smiled since my mother passed away?'' She shook her head.

''It was when your doctor called Grandpa and told him that you woke up.'' Her eyes widened and looked at him.

''what!''

''I never been worried about anyone since the incident, and when I saw the blood around you, my mother's image flashed in my head…I didn't want you to die…'' He stayed quiet for a moment before continuing. ''You're like a sister to me and I don't want anything bad happen to you. Our start wasn't good though, but…can we start over?'' A tear escaped from Lara's eye, she held Yugi tight as she cried on his shoulder, he held her back and smiled slightly.

''Don't cry, Lara.''

''These are tears of joy.'' He chuckled as they pulled away.

''It's getting too late; we should get back to sleep.'' He said walking back to his bed and falling asleep. Lara watched him for a while, thinking of what he said before, she smiled at the thought that he considered her as a sister, at that moment she felt like she belonged to the motous. She rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, falling into endless sleep.

…**TBC…**

Sorry again for being short, hope you liked it. I really need to know which pair did you pick for the sequel (for who hadn't read the note, Please read it) there're other pairing if you were wondering.

Until the next chapter.


	7. The conclosion

Well this is the last chapter; I had fun writing it, and liked your reviews. I made this chap longer than all the other chapters.

**Tomboy 601:** Thanks for your review, it really helped me. Yugi's father WILL die a painful death, and Ryou will appear in this chapter too.

Now, I'll let you read chapter 7. Please R&R.

**Chapter 7: The conclusion**

Lara woke up in a nice morning, she yawned and looked at the alarm clock on the desk next to the bed, it was 11:02 am. _I'm late, again._ She thought. It has been a month since she got out of the hospital, and she had become much closer to the motous. She and Yugi are acting more like a family; they even started calling each other brother and sister!

She stretched up her body before getting off the bed and walked to the living room, there she saw Yugi sitting on couch watching ''Tom and Jerry''.

''Morning, bro.'' She sat next to him while he looked at her with a wide grin printed on his face.

''Morning…My sleepy-head sister.''

''Stop calling me that!''

''I'll stop if you wake up early.''

''I can't help it, the same nightmare is keep repeating every night and…'' she looked around and turned to Yugi. ''By the way, where's grandpa?''

''He's in the shop.''

''Oh, I forgot.''

''Now you're forgetting stuff, you really need some sleep.''

''Yeah. I do.'' Then they heard the door open.

''Hi guys!'' A young voice said, they looked up and saw a kid with white hair and chocolate brown eyes.

''Ryou!'' They ran to him and literally jumped on him causing the three of them to fall. Solomon and Edward entered the living after hearing the loud thug from the fall, they saw the children laying on the floor, laughing. They sighed in relief and smiled at them.

''Are you alright, kids?''

''We are perfectly fine, right?'' The hyper Lara asked looking back at Yugi and Ryou as they nodded.

''Let's go upstairs. The first two who get to my room will duel first.'' Yugi said running and was followed by the other two. There was a moment of silence then Solomon started.

''They're gone, that should make things easier.'' He headed to the kitchen and brought two cups of coffee, he handed Edward one before they sit down.

''Isn't he supposed to be here by now? Its past eleven-thirty.''

''Don't be worry, Solomon. He's always late from his appointments, he'll meet Lara and get all the information he needs.'' By the moment he finished the doorbell rang, they both went to see who's at the door.

In front of the game shop stood a man in a formal suit. He looks in early forties and had slight brown hair and deep black eyes. He stared at the two men before speaking.

''Good morning. Long time no see, my friend Edward.'' He said with his harsh deep tone.

''Since college years.'' Edward said shaking his hands.

''And you must be Mr. Motou.''

''It's pleasure to meet you, Mr. McMahon.'' Then Solomon led him to the living room and he asked him everything that helps Solomon to adopt Lara.

''Well, Mr. Motou. That's all, one more thing, where's she?''

''She's upstairs, I can call her if you wanted.''

''After all the things you said about her, I'd love to.'' Solomon smiled and walked to the stairs.

''LARA!''

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lara ran into Yugi's room first followed by Ryou then Yugi.

''Get ready, Ryou, 'cause I'll beat you in five turns!''

''Don't be so confident, sis. He's much better than you think.''

''It's ok, Yugi. She'll learn the hard way.''

…after four turns…

''I equip Axe of despair to Maha vailo which make him stronger than curse of dragon.''

''WHAT! That's 3050 attack points.''

''Yes, and after my attack, your life points will drop to zero.''

''And the winner is RYOU!'' Yugi announced. Lara sighed and looked down.

''I can't believe I lost, I'm horrible at this game!'' She whined.

''Come on, you're not that bad.'' Ryou put a hand on her shoulder. ''Not a lot of people learn high techniques in just one month, besides, Yugi and I have been playing Duel monsters for a long time.''

''To tell you the truth, we were able to duel without any mistakes after three months!''

''Really?'' She lifted her head and gazed at them.

''Really. So…another Duel?''

''Sure.''

''LARA!'' They heard Solomon calling her from downstairs.

''Let's go.'' She said before heading to the stairs.

They got to the living room and saw Mr. McMahon sitting with Solomon and Edward.

''Who's this man?'' Lara asked not taking her eyes of him. As he stood up and walked towards the kids, they felt a chill run throw their spine and his figure and the serious expression on his face didn't make it easier.

He knelt in front of Lara and was in her level, she took a step back while he continued to examine her. He smiled at her, which made her calmed down a bit.

''So…You're Lara.''

''Yes.'' Then he looked at Yugi

''And you're Yugi, you look a lot like your grandpa. Are you Lara's brother?''

''No, but I like to think that I am.''

''Well, what would you say if I told you I can make her legally your sister?''

''Really?!'' Yugi and Lara said in the same time.

''All your grandfather has to do is to sign the adoption papers I bring.''

''That's great! I finally gonna be one of the motous!'' Lara then hugged Yugi tight.

''Lara…I can't breathe!''

''Oh, sorry.'' She let go of him as he gasped for air.

''OK then, everything is settled. I'll bring the papers as soon as possible.'' Mr. McMahon said standing up and shaking Solomon's hand before leaving.

''Wow! You two will be siblings at last!'' Ryou squeezed.

''Yes, and I still don't believe it.''

''Wait a minute. Grandpa, is this the surprise you always told us about?'' Yugi watched his grandpa, waiting for an answer.

''Yes, it is.'' He said smiling at him and Lara.

''Thank you, grandpa!'' they both held him tight while Edward and his son watched, smiling.

''No problem, my children.'' They broke the hug; Solomon looked at them with a smile. ''So, who want cookies?''

''ME!'' The three kids squeezed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Lara opened her eyes slowly and sat on the edge of her bed, she looked around and gasped. There was no other bed in the room, Yugi's stuff wasn't there._

_**What's going on? Where's Yugi?**__ She thought. She walked out of the room and was going downstairs when a drop of red liquid in front of the stairs stopped her, then she saw there was a drop on every step across the stairs. Her body shivered as she watched the blood but followed it, her heart pounding faster with every step she take, she got to the living room and saw that the blood was ending in the kitchen, she glanced at a person's shadow on the floor._

_''Yugi?...Are you in there?'' she asked getting closer to the kitchen. Her eyes widened at the sight of a woman laying on the floor with a knife cut through her chest, she shook in fear and took a step back. Lara ran to the living room where she saw a figure standing in front of her, he was holding a knife just like the one in the dead woman's chest in his right hand and lifting a boy in the other hand, the little one whined as the figure tightened his hold around his neck._

_**''You'll never be one of the family,''**__ The figure said holding him in front of Lara, she gasped as she recognized the little boy he was holding._

_**''Say goodbye to Yugi.''**__ He said before stabbing him and cutting through his back to his stomach._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

''Lara, wake up!'' Yugi shouted shaking Lara; she opened her eyes quickly looking around, fear obvious in her eyes. Then her vision settled on Yugi, who smiled sadly.

''It's ok, it was just a dream.'' Tears formed in her eyes as she hugged him and sobbed on his shoulder.

''This one…w-was clearer than the others, it…it was you who got killed. H-He said I won't b-be one of the family…a-and…'' Yugi held her closer while she continued sobbing and quivering. This dream terrified her more than all the other dreams she had in the last month, he never saw her horrified of anything like that, and it made him really worried.

''There's nothing to be afraid of, Lara. Everything is fine, you need to rest.'' She broke the hug and whipped her tears as she smiled weakly.

''Maybe you're right.'' There was a moment of silent before they heard a scream coming from downstairs, they recognized the voice very well and gasped.

''GRANDPA!'' Both Yugi and Lara ran to the living room, all the lights were off except for the kitchen's, Lara's eyes widened as the dream repeated in her mind. She stopped in her tracks as she felt a chill run through her spine, she held herself and shut her eyes tight trying to get rid of the images of it.

''Lara, you alright?'' He asked looking worried, she shook her head and continued to run down the stairs.

''I'm ok, let's go.'' Yugi let go of it and followed her, all was in his mind in that moment was to make sure his grandpa is fine.

They got into the kitchen and saw him on the floor, he looked up at them and his eyes widened.

''YUGI, LARA, RUN!!'' But it was too late; someone came from behind and grabbed Yugi's arm and lifted him to his level. She turned and saw the man, she couldn't believe her eyes, he's the same man from the dream.

''I finally found you, little brat!'' Yugi shivered at his voice.

''D-Dad?!'' Carl didn't answer, he turned his sight to Lara and a smirk printed on his face.

''Uh-huh, you got yourself a friend. Too bad you're never gonna see her again.'' Solomon stood up and ran towards him.

''Don't you ever touch my children.'' He knocked him down dropping Yugi on the floor (**a/n:** Solomon is 11 years younger, so he has the strength to knock Yugi's father.)

''You alright, Yugi?'' He nodded.

''Yugi?''

''What's wrong?''

''…It's him; he's the one who stabbed you in the dream.'' Before Yugi could answer, Carl knocked Solomon and now heading towards them. Yugi stood in front of Lara opening his arms to the sides.

''When you get the chance, run.'' He whispered.

''What! I'm not going anywhere without you and grandpa.''

''How cute. Now which one should I choose to kill first? Hmm…The girl?''

''Stay away from her!!'' Yugi shouted. He smirked.

''Do not raise your voice to your father like that.'' He grabbed Yugi from his hair and lifted him as he let out a yell of pain.

''Let him go!'' She held into his leg and bit him as he yelped, but that wasn't enough, he kicked her throwing her to the wall then turn to Yugi.

''You'll never be one of the family.'' He took out a knife from his pocket and pushed it against Yugi's neck, Lara watched in horror; she slowly stood up and looked around for something to help her save him.

''Say goodbye.'' She closed her eyes tight and clutched to her head as she fell to her knees, she couldn't take it any more, she's not going to let someone like Yugi's father takes the people she loves away from her, it happened once and it's not going to happen again.

Her bangs stood and spread wildly as it turned to black instead of brown, her pendant glowed dark as the shadows came out from it and surrounded her. The shadows were getting inside of Lara when she felt much powerful than ever.

Carl's eyes widened as he saw the shadows surrounding the girl. ''What the hell is going on?!!'' He yelled. The shadows around her vanished, she stood up and looked at him. Her innocent red eyes were replaced with deep black ones full of hatred and darkness; she started walking towards him as a shadow wave broke all the glasses in its way and throwing Carl to the wall of the living room, the knife had been thrown and slid under the couch and Yugi had been thrown to it next to his grandpa, who stirred and slowly woke up.

''Yugi. What happened?'' He asked still feeling dizzy, and then he noticed Lara standing in front of the kitchen-staring at Carl who was trying to stand up-and saw the difference in her appearance.

''What's happening to Lara, grandpa? Is she gonna be alright?'' Solomon looked over at his worried grandson and shook his head.

''I don't know, son. We just gonna have to wait and see.''

Carl got his balance and growled at Lara. ''I don't know what kind of freak you are, but if you think that I'll leave you alone, then you're so wrong.'' He raised his arm and was going to slap her with all his strength, but she caught his hand and stopped him.

''How did you do this?!!'' He tried to break free from her grasp, but he couldn't even move his arm. Lara on the other side gave him a smirk before punching him on the face and sending him on the ground. It took Carl a while to recover, he sat up and stared at Lara in disbelieve.

''W-What are you?!!'' she walked closer to him and leaned to his level, she smirked showing two fangs like a vampire's.

''I'm your worst nightmare.'' She hissed, her eyes widened as he suddenly jumped and pushed her against the floor, he grabbed her wrists above her head with one hand and took out another knife.

''NO! Lara!!'' Yugi tried to move but couldn't, and neither could Solomon. There's nothing they could do to help Lara.

Lara struggled to release herself from his strong grip before he stabs her.

''No one's going to help you now.'' On the last moment, Lara released one hand and grabbed his arm stopping him; the knife was just one inch away from her stomach. She thought of a way to get him off her, she felt weak all of a sudden and could hardly keep the knife away from her. Then she remembered that his first knife was in her powers' area, it was her last shot, she aimed with her hand that Carl was holding in the direction of the knife as it started to slid closer and floated in mid air. Yugi and Solomon watched, stunned on what Lara was capable of, she aimed the knife towards Carl and it flew fast stabbing his heart, he gasped while Lara took the chance and stabbed him with the second knife. He fell on the floor lifeless, Lara weakly stood and watched him to make sure he's dead; the shadows got out from her body and were drained into the pendant, her hair and eyes were back to normal, the fangs disappeared and her body shivered, she consumed most of her energy and was powerless.

Yugi stood up and helped his grandpa to stand then walked to Lara, he gasped as she collapsed on the floor. He knelt beside her and gently tried to wake her, but with no use, Solomon knelt beside him and examined her, he smiled sadly and carried her.

''Don't worry, Yugi. She just needs some rest.'' He nodded and followed him to his and Lara's room. Solomon put her on her bed and Yugi covered her with the sheet, he felt his grandpa's hand on his shoulder.

''You need to sleep too, my son.'' Yugi nodded again still staring at Lara, he then walked to his bed and crawled under the sheets, and he rested his head on his pillow and instantly fell into deep sleep. Solomon smiled at the two kids before turning the lights off and leaving the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lara tossed and snuggled to her pillow in her sleep, she jolted up from her bed as an image of Carl holding Yugi ran in front of her eyes. Then Yugi entered the room-which made Lara sigh in relief-and looked surprised but happy to see Lara awake.

''Lara! You woke up!'' He hugged her so tight that she couldn't breathe. He broke the hug and stood by the door calling his grandpa to come while Lara rubbed her eyes and tried to remember what happened.

''How long have I slept?''

''Two days. I thought you'd never wake up.''

''TWO DAYS! Wow, that's long.'' She commented. Solomon walked in and hugged her the moment he saw her just as tight as Yugi's hug.

''Are you trying to kill me or something?!'' they chuckled.

''Look at this,'' Then Solomon held some papers in front of her. ''You're officially 'Lara Motou', and these papers prove it.''

''And you're officially my sister.''

''Really?!''

''Really.'' Yugi said as he hugged her again. ''We're gonna have a lot of fun, there're many places I haven't shown it to you.'' She smiled and hugged him back.

''Ok, but first I wanna eat something. I'm starving!!''

''Well,'' he looked at the window. ''It's going to rain so we can't go outside. Hmmm…I did bought a meal from Macdonald's three hours ago, it's in the fridge if you wanted.''

''Thanks.'' She got off her bed and went to the kitchen and ate everything her eyes lay on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The thunder storm was loud that night; Lara climbed the desk and watched from the window as the rain fell on everything on sight while Yugi stayed in his bed, staring at her.

''I still don't understand, what do you like in these storms?''

''I don't know, it's just…watching the rain falling and covering everything really calms me.'' A lightening stroke near the game shop, it frightened Lara and made her fell on her head.

''Are you ok, Lara? I guess you're afraid of lightening just as much as I am.'' She rubbed the back of her head before answering.

''Ok, I'm a little afraid. Can I sleep with you tonight? Please I won't kick you in my sleep again.'' Yugi chuckled at her pleading.

''JUST tonight.''

''Oh, thank you. Now move on, it's getting too late.'' He smiled and obeyed; she put her pillow next to his and laid there.

''Can I ask you something before we get to sleep?''

''Of course.''

''What happened in the last two days, after I passed out?''

''Well, it turned out that my father ran from jail the night before the attack, the police came and took his body and just asked us some questions. The paramedics examined you and they said you'd be unconscious for a while, no serious injuries. That's all, but there's one thing that bothers me.''

''And what's that?''

''How did you do it? You looked different, stronger and were able to move things without even touching them. Is it because of that pendant you have? I saw it glowing before.''

''I…I really don't know, these things always happens to me when I get angry. I remember my mom tells me not to lose the pendant and to protect it with my life, she also said it'll protect me if anything happen.''

''It protected me and grandpa when my dad attacked us. You saved our lives, thank you.''

''My pendant saved us. You should thank my mother for giving it to me.'' They smiled and stared at each other.

''I love you, brother.''

''I love you too, sister.''

Then they both closed their eyes and fell in a deep sleep.

**The end…Or is it??!**

At last!! But do not worry, for who liked this fiction and want to know what's going to happen to the happy family, go to my profile for the first chap of the sequel, it's already updated and here's the summary:

A Motou comes back to Japan after a long disappearance, and Yugi still have some problems with the relative. Everybody would do anything to bring them together, especially Ryou and Yami.

And to let you know, Seto and Lara will meet again, there're gonna be SetoxLara, JoeyxMai and YugixTea. Thanks for all who reviewed in any chapter of the story and hope you read the sequel too.


End file.
